


The Bitter Pill [Minutes to Midnight Remix]

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: He'd done it. It's final.The first day of his lie. The first of many.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Minutes to Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836666) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1) Most fic can be found [here on Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/works). Art and a few drabbles are on [tumblr](http://tinctoriawoad.tumblr.com/tagged/mine).
> 
> 2) Fandoms: MCU, 616, Ultimates, Iron Man Noir, Marvel 1872
> 
> 3) Previous remixes have "Remix" in the title. I don't have any WIPs or safe stories.

The morning after. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little look into a possible morning after Steve and the Illuminati wipe Tony's mind.  
> It's supposed to be a parallel between the actual comic page the layout was taken from and referenced and Woad's au.  
> Steve feels guilty and concerned about Tony apparently having restless sleep from him doing what he did so in the wake of trying to make up for it he disguises it by propositioning a real or fake escape from the nightmares, his way.  
> But this is Steve so he also uses it as a means to gauge if Tony is remembering anything as well.
> 
> Woad's idea was really close to one I had and I couldn't resist drawing something for it.


End file.
